


Confrontation

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Late Night Run AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark side Logan, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Run AU, Multi, Questionable Patton, Questionable Virgil, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This is part of a series of one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Virgil finds out just what happened to Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Late Night Run AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631947
Comments: 10
Kudos: 397





	Confrontation

“What do you mean his room is gone?!” 

Out of all the ways that Virgil could have woken up today, this was one of the worst ways in his opinion. 

Groggily raising his head Virgil’s head tumbled around the words he had overheard, still not fully grasping it as he blearily blinked at his door unaware of whether what he had heard was merely a dream or whether it was actual reality. For a second, he contemplated putting his head back down on his pillow and slipping right back into his dreams where he never had to hear Roman’s shrill voice screeching those words ever again. And laying his body back down into his cozy warm nest, Virgil snuggled into his pillow squeezing it close to his chest as a satisfied sigh left his lips. 

However, once the words finally registered in his brain with context included the anxious side’s eyes snapped open, and before he even realized what he was doing he had sunk down out of his bed rising up right next to Patton. 

“Who’s door!” He raspily snarled, his hair in complete and utter chaos as it stood up in every which direction all at once. “What’s going on?” He asked again, as his eyes bounced over from Patton to Roman not understanding the tears welling up in Patton’s eyes nor the distraught expression in Roman’s as the creative side’s lips pressed together in a thin line that looked as if he was stopping himself from speaking. “What?!” He demanded once again. “What?!” 

Next to him, Patton sniffled his shoulders shaking and trembling with every inhale, and usually, Virgil would have been all for comforting the fatherly side until he could properly talk. But now, with everything… With no side explaining anything to him, being woken up out of a dead sleep, and every side looking as if someone had just died he really had no patience for…

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

An iron hand-squeezed Virgil’s throat. 

“Where’s Logan?” 

Never before had he heard his own voice sound so hushed and just… so  _ small  _ before. He was used to being loud, being aggressive, and to getting other people’s attention on things. But right here and now, all he could feel was the mounting fear as neither Roman or Patton met his eyes both of them ducking their heads down so that there was no way that he could mistake their sadness and misery. And just like that, with that one little motion, Virgil felt as if the entire axis of his world had abruptly shifted as if someone had just kicked him in the shins. Carefully Patton placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, and never before had the anxious side wanted to shake it off more than he did right now. He didn’t want comfort.

He wanted to know where Logan was. Right now. 

“Virge… kiddo…” Patton began, and Virgil’s shoulder itched where the moral side’s hand was. “We… don’t know where he is. He didn’t come down to help for breakfast, and this morning… when Ro went to check on him… He..” The moral side swallowed, hastily taking his hand back so that he could hug it close to his chest as he just as quickly tried to blink back his tears.

A heavy sigh came from Roman, “His room is gone Virgil, just blank wallpaper where it was before. No note, no messages, no signs of a scuffle, not even an empty jat of crofters to lead a jelly trail.” Unlike Patton, Roman tried to hide every hint that he was worried, every little emotion was gone right off of his face. The only thing that Virgil even had to go off of was the sheer dread that was building up in Roman’s eyes. It didn’t make him feel any better that was for damn certain, “We’ve looked just about everywhere we could think of, but outside of the subconscious-”

No.

_ No. _

Virgil hastily shook his head making his hair flop around against his face, horror pouring from his throat and into his heart making it seize with each beat and thump. There was no way that.. that it could have happened to Logan, he was far too important to go out like that. To just.. to just fade away as if he had never been here in the first place with only memories to remind them that he was even here to begin with. That couldn’t have happened to him, he was far too important to Thomas as Logic. 

He was too important to them. 

“We can’t rule that out Virgil,” Roman gently told him, a look of the most undeniable regret lingering in his eyes, as his bottom lip just barely started to tremble. Even he could tell that Roman was most likely thinking back to all of the barbs and yelling matches that he’d had with Logan, because Virgil was doing the same exact thing. “If he’s g-”

“ **He’s not!** ” Virgil couldn’t even find it in himself to be sorry for the distortion of his voice as he stood there in the place where Logan’s door should have been. He didn’t want to cry… he wasn’t going to cry. He absolutely was not going to. “He’s… not…” 

He couldn’t be. 

There was a long stretch of silence, the kind of silence that felt all too suffocating and yet like you could drown in it all at the same time. It was the kind of silence that Virgil hated, it was the kind of silence that had been nothing but his life ever since he had openly admitted to Thomas about his past with Deceit and Remus. It was the kind of silence that was begging for someone to break it, so that it could never occur again. 

“What about…” Patton softly began, raising his fingers to his lips as they nervously thumped against his cheeks, “What about the… The Others?” He whispered finally dragging his gaze away from the empty space on the wall where Logan’s door should have been, before slowly shifting it over to Virgil the meaning very clear in his words. In fact, there really wasn’t a way to miss it. “They might know something, or…” His eyebrows shifted upwards, so that the other two would get what he was implying. “Or…” 

A dark emotion seized Virgil’s heart, a wickedly violent feeling that made him want to grow claws and rip apart the wallpaper in front of him. 

“They took him…” Came the seething dark growl from the ex-dark side, in that moment he sounded just as feral as he felt, as he clenched his fists. The pain of his nail pricking his skin barely distracted him. “If they did take him…” The anxious side swallowed down every threat that he wanted to make, as he straightened his back forcing his expression into something purely neutral for the sake of the other two. “Then it will be far too dangerous for you two to go as well… I’ll pop in and see if they have him.” 

If they did…

Well, he didn’t even want to think about what he would do to them then if they had taken Logan against his will. All he knew, was that it would undoubtedly involve a lot of screaming, and bruised knuckles. It would involve something that he never ever wanted Patton or Roman to see from him, let alone Logan if it all came down to it. 

However, if they’d hurt Logan... 

Red curled in the corner of his vision.

He didn’t know when, but Roman had come to stand in front of him with the creative side’s hands resting lightly on his shoulders with a troubled expression occupying his face. “Virge,” He slowly began, as his fingers dug into the material of Virgil’s sweater as if that would keep him here for longer. “Be careful.” He seriously uttered almost as if unaware of how his hands would have been trembling had they not been on Virgil’s shoulders, more serious than the anxious side had ever seen him. “I mean it.”

The anxious side in question didn’t give him a verbal answer, instead, he merely nodded his head as he closed his eyes sinking down to go to a place he never thought that he would return. 

The first sound that registered to Virgil’s ears was… laughter. 

Laughter and music, two very iconic noises that almost never went hand in hand in the dark mindspace, and yet there it was as true to Virgil’s ears as any other noise could be…

Laughter and music. 

Cracking open his eyes, Virgil felt a tidal wave of emotions slam into his chest as he took in the sight before him while the others still hadn’t had a chance to see him just yet. 

Remus’ arms had looped around Logan’s middle eagerly trying to pull him away from the cooking omelet as the logical side sprinkled it with a light pound of cheese. Deceit sat on the counter, watching it all with a bemused expression of delight as the radio sitting on the counter next to him played yet another folk song that Remus was trying to get Logan to join him in. 

“Lo-Looo, dance with meee!” Remus purred, burying his face into Logan’s neck as he tried yet another to tug the other away from the stove, his hands had curled snuggly around Logan’s soft middle tugging with every beat of the song. “Please? Dance with me my Dame? My sweet delectable Dame? My cherry-flavored, apple spiced, and decadent Dame.”

Almost immediately Logan let out a snort, as he leaned his head back spatula still in hand. “Are you describing me or a dessert Remus? Because if so, I’m afraid there are only one of those things that you can eat.” 

“Oh really,” Remus wiggled his eyebrows, as Deceit muffled snicker behind his ungloved hands the tips of his ears flushing with a light red that was easily matched by the red dusting over Logan’s cheeks. Both of them clearly thinking the same thing, as understanding and something akin to playful horror dawned on Logan’s face. “I’d disagree with that notion Lo-Lo, I’ll e-”

However, before Remus could continue in his quest to bury his teeth into Logan’s neck and make the other squeal as he had done last night, let alone get him to dance with him and forget all about their cooking breakfast…

“What the FUCK?!” 

Despite the music trilling happily from the radio on the counter the silence between all of them was thick as Virgil openly stared at the two dark sides that had held Logan in their grasp, he honestly couldn’t help but to stare considering that in all of the time that he had known them… Deceit and Remus had never quite done anything like this before. They weren’t the type to make breakfast in the morning, let alone listen to old folk music as they did it subtly swaying to the sound of the music as they did. 

What was worse though… was the smile.

The smile that Logan had all too easily given to Remus and Virgil, and the smile that had shriveled up and died the moment that Logan’s eyes had locked onto the anxious side.

Their silence lasted but only a moment. 

“What,” Virgil hissed as he stalked forward, just to stop as Remus bared his teeth at him in an anxious and near-feral snarl curling his arm protectively over Logan’s chest as he defiantly stood in front of him. Preventing Virgil so much as touching him. “Are you doing here Logan?! Do you know how worried we were that we couldn’t find you or your room?!” Bef0re Logan could so much as answer Virgil did it for him, “We were terrified, Logan!” He snapped, only to remind himself to swallow and stop.

With each passing word, he could feel his nails digging more and more into the palm of his hands as the weight on his chest increased with each passing second the longer that Deceit and Remus looked at him like.. Like…

Like he was a threat.

Like he was a threat not to them… but to Logan. 

Deceit’s multiple arms had curled around Logan, and although the dishonest side knew it… his knuckles were stark white as he clutched Logan’s shirt. He could feel the frantic and wild thumping of Logan’s heart, hell he was pretty sure that just about anyone could hear it with how impossibly loud it was thumping in the logical side’s chest. Not that he could really blame him though, Deceit’s own heart felt as if it were about to leap out of his chest at any given moment if he didn’t keep his hands firmly on Logan’s person. As if he’d cease to be if he let the other side go, or worse… just crumble to the floor with nothing to keep him standing. His eyes frantically darted between Virgil and Logan, trying to gauge just where this conversation would go in the long run. 

A part of him, that twistedly, ugly, and disgusting part of himself that told him to duck out with Logan so that Virgil couldn’t get their dear logical side said that this was it. That this was the moment that Logan would go back, after having both his and Remus’ hands firmly in the seat of his hands just so that he could crush them in this one moment.

Would they even be able to survive that moment? 

They had endured it once before coming from Virgil, and somehow they had managed to pick themselves back up from it. Granted they were more bitter and scarred from it, but they had done it. So… what would it be like if it came from Logan? How would they survive it this time? Would they even want to? 

“I’ll thank you to not talk to me like that Virgil,” Logan’s cold voice cut through the static of Deceit’s mind like a frigid knife. 

Smoothly moving the two dark sides behind him Logan straightened his back as he gazed coldly down at Virgil, his lips set into a thin line. That alone should have been the first indicator to Virgil that the anxious side wasn’t about to get his way, at least not in the way that he was used to getting with Patton and Roman. Patton wasn’t there to tell him to behave, and he wasn’t there to get onto Logan for so much as disagreeing with Virgil. He didn’t have to agree with Virgil, and if the anxious side wasn’t nice… then he didn’t have to be either. 

Folding his hands behind his back Logan smiled, it wasn’t a pleasant smile. 

“You are my friend Virgil,” Logan smoothly began, rigidly remaining in front of Deceit and Remus as if he was the one protecting them and not the other way around. “And I do like you, but I will not be disrespected and talked down to as if I don’t know what I’m doing in my own home. And I-”

Virgil started as if Logan had just swatted him across the face with his own tie, “Home?!” The anxious side sputtered, his eyes darting all over the place. From Logan, to Deceit, to Remus, and finally back to Logan again. “Logan, this isn’t your home.” He growled his fists once again clenching so hard that he could feel them in his palms. “You are a LIGHT side, they are not, you don’t belong with them. They.. they’ve hurt and confused you or something,” He gestured to the bruises standing out against Logan’s pale skin, ignoring the noise that came from Remus as the other surged forward only to be held back by an equally angry Deceit that looked like he wanted to smack those words right out of Virgil’s mouth. “Trust me, Logan, please. There’s no way that you could ever belong with a liar and a fre-”

Virgil’s words stuttered off to a dead silence, at the stormy expression that unfolded onto Logan’s face. 

Sure he had seen the other annoyed before when he shouted his falsehoods and accidentally made a pun, he’d even seen the expression of brief rage that had flooded the logical side before he’d thrown the paper ball at Roman. All of it… all of it paled in comparison to what he saw on Logan’s face right here and now, and if he hadn’t been terrified of the other side before with how he had been looming over him with his distrustful gaze… then he most certainly was right now. 

“You,” Logan snarled, fury blazing in his blue eyes as his entire body seemed to quake with his barely restrained seething fury as his teeth dug into his bottom lip so hard that Virgil was sure that he saw blood. “You. Leave. Now.” He hurled each word out, as if saying anything else would truly make him go off the deep end, and something much much… worse would happen. 

Even if Logan couldn’t understand the emotions playing out in his chest, like a white-hot ball of fire writhing around in his chest, Virgil could. The protective rage that had washed over Logan was something that he had felt himself when nobody took Patton’s comments seriously when he was trying to help. 

He had just fucked up, big time. By making the most colossal misconception that anyone could have ever made to someone in a relationship, and not only had he assumed that… but he had insulted them as well. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The quick rush of words tasted sour on his tongue, no matter how much he did or didn’t mean them.

Logan’s thunderous expression didn’t dull in the slightest at Virgil’s hasty apology. “I don’t believe you,” He growled, a sneer unlike any other curling his upper lip. “Leave. Now. You will see me again whenever Thomas calls for me, never a moment outside of that, right now… our relationship is strictly professional.” Logan took a step forward, that white-hot ball of anger in his chest almost delighting in the way that Virgil stumbled backwards. “You may not inquire about my relationship.” Another step. “You may not come here uninvited again.” Another step. “You may not make assumptions about my very consensual relationship unless I or they specifically come to you.” One last step. “And finally…” Logan bared his teeth in that smile once again. “You can rightly fuck off Anxiety, good day.” 

Before Virgil could so much as utter another word or even an apology, given how the last one had gone over, the open door that led back up to Patton and Roman that Logan had been backing him towards slammed directly in his face. Sealing him off from Logan for good this time, and cutting off any words that he could say with one quick and concise action. 

For a moment, the only thing he could do was stand there frozen in abject shock, horror, and a little something that felt like admiration. As all of those emotions battled in his chest, leaving him not only with no real way to understand just what he was feeling towards the whole situation but with the only option to walk and just keep walking until he got to the others. It wasn’t necessarily a walk back, and he easily could have just sunk down and risen up in the kitchen with Patton. However… with each step upwards he couldn’t help but to think, to just think about what had just happened. 

Or rather about just how confused he was about the whole situation. 

Was this how Logan felt all of the time? Confused about the emotions that had plagued him when he had been with them. Were things easier to understand with Deceit and Remus? Were they more understanding about the things that Logan didn’t get, but had come so easy to the others? 

He couldn’t help but to think back at how almost instantly upon seeing him in his old home, both Remus and Deceit had jumped in front of Logan. How Remus had moved in front of the logical side, like a guard dog ready to rip out the anxious side’s throat if it came down to it. And also with Deceit having no hesitation and no dishonesty whatsoever in the way that he had curled so tightly around Logan. In the kind of way that only meant that he must have been preparing to get Logan out of there and into his room the very second that something had gone shit to the hand, walls, and fan all at once. 

Which it had, spectacularly so. 

Not that it was their fault or anything. 

Virgil groaned as he slumped against the stair railing, “Fuuuck,” He rumbled deep and low as he barely resisted the urge to knock his head back into the wall. ”Fuck.” 

Of all the times that he had decided to go straight ahead with the social interaction, not only had he hurt a friend so badly that he had revoked their friendship card, but… he had spectacularly fucked up in the kind of way that he couldn’t rightly fix without putting in a lot of elbow grease and hard work. Except for this time… he couldn’t just barge into Logan’s room to try and talk to him, the logical side had set clear rules for him. Rules that he’d have to follow if he ever wanted to be anything more than just an associate to Logan. 

Logan had come for him when he had ducked out, and he had been the first person to truly see him as something useful to Thomas, not just a disorder to get rid of at the closest convenience. Logan had been his friend, and not just his friend but a fully functioning side that was capable of making his own choices. 

Virgil tiredly eyed the stairs, with an almost exhausted determination coming over him, “Fine,” He muttered as he slogged up the steps, leaving behind the music he could hear from the dark mindspace a little more each time. “I’ll do this your way L, cognitive distortions right? Let’s do this then.” 

With that being said, Virgil threw open the door to the light space mentally preparing to try and find some way to tell Roman and Patton that Logan wouldn’t be joining them for breakfast.

Or really any meal ever again. 


End file.
